


Behind the Act

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Love, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: Dan and Ella need Chloe and Lucifer for a case. Since neither of them are answering their phones, they roll up at Lucifer's penthouse in search of them. Neither of them knew how romantic Lucifer Morningstar could be till then...Just fluff :)))
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 312
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	Behind the Act

Dan and Ella waited impatiently for the elevator to carry them up to Lucifer’s penthouse. Dan was tapping his foot on the elevator floor and Ella released an exasperated sigh. Dan cringed internally at the memory of his last time here when he tried to kill Lucifer. Thank whatever forces above that he didn’t kill Lucifer. Finally, _finally,_ the elevator pinged open. They tried to call Chloe for her new case, but she wasn’t answering her phone. Then they had tried Lucifer’s phone, but again – no luck. Putting two and two together, they figured they were probably together.

Dan and Ella exited the elevator and walked into the penthouse. They scanned the main area for their co-workers.

“Oh, Lucifer’s still asleep,” Ella pointed at Lucifer’s room where the back of a shirtless Lucifer lay. The sheets had slipped down to his waist, exposing the defined muscles of his back. Dan looked at Ella’s observation.

“How is he still asleep? It’s like 10 in the morning!” Dan threw his hands into the air exasperatedly. The two walked towards his room. They stepped up the stairs into the luxurious room. It was only when they got closer did they recognise the second body in the obnoxiously large bed. The room was scattered with clothes.

“Awww!” Ella placed a hand over her heart. For Chloe Decker was sleeping peacefully in Lucifer’s bed in a too-big white shirt. Her hair was out loose as she snored lightly. Lucifer was half on top of her with his hair dishevelled and head resting comfortably on Chloe’s chest. His muscular arms clung to her desperately as Chloe’s arms wrapped around Lucifer’s large flame as best she could. Dan smirked at the sight – the big bad Devil looked like an overgrown man-child.

“You know, if I didn’t know Lucifer wasn’t such a prick, I’d think he looked almost innocent,” Dan chuckled. Ella laughed softly next to him. She walked around the bed to Chloe’s side. She poked Chloe’s cheek as she snored.

“Chloe, wake up,” Ella prodded quietly so as not to wake Lucifer. Chloe hummed a little and jerked her head a little. Her eyelids slowly fluttered awake. She looked around groggily. When her eyes focused on Ella then to Dan, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Ella chuckled and walked back around the bed to stand by an amused Dan.

“What…” Chloe followed her friend with her eyes.

“You didn’t answer your phone, so we came looking for you,” Ella filled in, “We’ve got a pretty important case – and it’s like 10 o’clock.” Chloe’s eyes widened at the time.

“Crap!” she grunted and tried to push herself up, but Lucifer’s weight pushed her down. It was then she seemed to notice Lucifer. Her eyes widened as they shot up to Dan and Ella, cheeks flushing.

“We need him as well,” Dan jerked his head at Lucifer.

“Right,” she muttered and turned her attention to Lucifer. She prodded his shoulder.

“Lucifer,” she murmured as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes with the other hand, “Wake up.” Lucifer didn’t budge. Chloe sighed.

“Lucifer,” she rubbed his back a little. He shifted a little and nuzzled her chest, humming approval. Dan smirked.

“I think I saw a glass of water on the counter,” Dan began, but Chloe shut him up with a stern look that made Dan and Ella laugh. Chloe’s hands sunk into Lucifer’s hair. She brushed the messy locks as best she could, trying to wake him.

“Lucifer, it’s 10,” she informed him, “We’re late.” Lucifer groaned.

“Chloe,” he breathed and held her tighter.

“Yes, it’s Chloe,” Chloe giggled, “We’re late – like really late.” Lucifer grunted and pulled himself so he was settled in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled the skin there.

“Don’t care,” he grunted, “Go back to sleep, Detective.” Dan and Ella bit back their laughter – this was too funny. Lucifer pressed a kiss to her neck, sending blood rushing to Chloe’s cheeks.

“Wake up already,” Chloe whined, “We have to go solve a case!” Lucifer whined and huffed.

“Can’t you humans have one day where you don’t get murdered?” Lucifer groaned and pushed himself up a little, so he was resting his weight on his arms, his back to Dan and Ella who he hadn’t noticed yet. His arms rested either side of Chloe’s heads as he pressed himself closer to her warm body.

“Good morning, Detective, you irritating women,” Lucifer grinned sleepily down at her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He hummed pleasurably into the kiss. When he pulled back, Chloe scowled up at him.

“I’m not irritating,” she pouted. Lucifer chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“No, you’re not,” he agreed and leaned down. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

“You’re persistent,” he pressed another kiss, “Compassionate – “kiss “-selfless- “kiss “- _incredible.”_ Chloe’s cheeks flushed with colour. Her eyes flitted to Dan and Ella. Dan was biting his lip trying to hide his laughter and Ella had a look of pure glee on her features.

“Um, Lucifer – “Chloe began, but Lucifer cut her off with a kiss. Chloe’s words were muffled. Lucifer pulled back.

“Stay home today,” Lucifer begged, “When will we ever get a day for us? Give the case to someone else.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Not likely.” Lucifer pouted.

“Allow me to change your mind,” Lucifer’s voice fell a few octaves into something sensuous. Chloe made to protest, but Lucifer grabbed the silk covers and yanked them over both their heads. Chloe squealed and broke into fits of laughter. Dan and Ella clamped a hand over their mouths to stifle any noise as they watched two bodies thrash under the covers.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shrieked, “St-stop!” Chloe was wheezing with laughter. Lucifer’s amused laughter filled the room, joining her glee. The thrashing and laughter slowly came to a stop.

“I love you so bloody much, Chloe,” came Lucifer’s voice from under the sheets. The room lapsed into silence. Ella’s hand shot out and grabbed Dan’s arm and shook him excitedly.

“I love you too,” Chloe began, “but we have guests.” The room lapsed into silence again. Suddenly, the covers were yanked off by Lucifer. He turned in his bed. His eyes widened at the sight of his co-worker’s gleeful expressions. They waved deviously at him. He shot back in shock.

“Bloody Hell!” his eyes widened, “When did you get here?” Dan burst into laughter and Ella squealed happily. Lucifer looked taken aback and shifted closer to Chloe as if she could fix whatever was happening, but she too fell into a laughter. He looked down at her and scowled at her.

“You were in on this?”

“I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen,” Chloe giggled. His scowl deepened.

“You little minx,” he growled, “For that, I’m not letting you leave this bed.” With that, he wrapped his arms around Chloe and pushed her against his chest. Chloe protested through her laughter and pushed at his chest, but he didn’t budge.

“Lucifer, you are so romantic,” Ella swooned. Lucifer grunted.

“I am _not_ romantic,” Lucifer huffed and hid in Chloe’s hair.

“ _I love you so bloody much,_ ” Dan mocked in poor British accent. Lucifer growled at him, but Dan just laughed.

“We’re staying home,” Lucifer announced, “Now get out so I can ravish my Detective.”

“I’m going to work, Lucifer,” Chloe pushed at his chest again, but he rearranged them. She yelped as he pulled her over his body, so she was closer to Dan and Ella with her back pressed against his front. He spooned her, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

“We need to get up!” Chloe squirmed.

“But Detective, I am _up,”_ Lucifer chuckled darkly. Dan and Ella choked as they caught Lucifer’s hips shifting upwards to Chloe’s backside. Chloe gasped as colour tainted her face.

“Lucifer,” she scolded as Lucifer kissed just under her ear, making her squirm.

“You might as well call in sick, Chloe,” Dan chuckled, but Chloe was too stubborn to give in this easily. Instead, she twisted in Lucifer’s grasp. He allowed her a small amount of space to turn enough to reach his ear. Chloe’s lips tickled his ear. Dan and Ella shared a curious look. They watched as Lucifer’s eyes widened as he released a small, mangled sound. He rutted his hips against her again. Chloe pulled back, biting her lip amusedly. Lucifer’s eyes drifted to her lips.

Suddenly, he threw the covers of their bodies. Lucifer jumped off the bed. Dan and Ella’s eyes widened at his naked form.

“Woah!” Dan and Ella averted their eyes. Chloe gasped at his sudden urgency.

“Come on,” Lucifer reached down and pulled her out of bed, “The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back.” Chloe stumbled out of bed, dressed in Lucifer’s shirt. He picked her up in one arm, making her squeal, her feet dangling of the floor. Dan and Ella watched as he carried her towards the bathroom.

“We’ll be there!” Lucifer called out behind him as they disappeared into the bathroom. Dan and Ella stood stunned for a moment – what had Chloe said? Neither of them had enough time to contemplate as a ripping sound emerged from the bathroom. The sound of something clicking and scattering all over the tile of the bathroom echoed from the room. Chloe giggled and squealed before a torn-up shirt, now missing its buttons, was thrown out of the bathroom.


End file.
